Adducam Praeteritis
by punkster1204
Summary: An idea. Just an idea. He didn't know if it would work, but he's going to go through with it. When a mysterious insert from a book appears, what happens? A "reading the books with people who have died" type fic. T just to be safe. Probably more like K


Title: Adducam Praeteritis

Author: Punkster1204

Summary: An idea. Just an idea. He didn't know if it would work, but he's going go through with it. When a mysterious insert from a book appears, what happens? A "reading the books with people that have died" type fic.

Disclaimer: Would I be writing on this site if I owned Harry Potter? NO!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Harry?" questioned Hermione with a frown on her face. "It could be extremely dangerous!"<p>

"Relax, Hermione," Harry assured, "I have it all under control. I have a plan, and it won't fail, I'm sure of it. Besides, I really need to do this. Can't you understand that?"

"C'mon Hermione, when was he ever wrong?" said a red head as he walked up.

"Thanks, Ron." Both the other young adults said in response, one sincerely, the other sarcastically.

The argument sorted out, the trio made its way to a special room on the seventh floor. Harry, thinking _I need a good place for a reunion,_ walked in front of what seemed like a blank wall and magically a door appeared. Harry's breath was taken away as he took in the scene before him. The room was filled with plush looking couches and lavish chairs. The whole room was decked out in red and gold. _No surprise there,_ thought Harry. As they walked around Harry smelled something. After some investigation, he realized it was a gigantic tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. _This is perfect, _Harry concluded.

It was at that moment when Harry realized how nervous he actually was. It's not every day you bring people from the past. _Ok, _Harry thought, _you just defeated the darkest lord on the planet. You can do this. _Harry breathed in a deep breath before he started the incantation he had been waiting to do ever since he received the Elder Wand. "Adducam praeteritis!" he shouted to no one in particular.

The spell took effect at once. There was a blinding flash of light accompanied by an intense _BOOM! _Once the ringing in Harry's ears stopped he looked over to Ron and Hermione to see them looking extremely apprehensive. He wondered why they were looking at him like that before he realized they were looking at something over his shoulder.

"What the – OMPH! Ouch! James, you stepped on my head!" a voice came from behind him. Harry wheeled around and broke into the most brilliant smile his friends had seen on his face in a long time.

James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were standing behind him.

* * *

><p>After staring at each other in silence, Hermione decided to start a conversation. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, and this red head over here is Ron Weasley. The guy with the messy black hair is Harry… well I'll let him introduce himself to you."<p>

Harry was very glad that Hermione was letting him explain. "Well…I guess I should start with my name." Harry started apprehensively, "My name is Harry Potter and you are in the future and I'm James and Lily's son."

The time travelers just stared at him like he was insane. Then finally Remus stepped forward. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" he questioned.

"Ah, Remus, I knew you would be the most suspicious one." said Harry. "Ok, well I know you, Remus, are a werewolf. You were bitten by Fenir Greyback when you were young. Then when you went to school, James, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew became animagi so they could be with you on the full moon. James is a stag nicknamed Prongs, Sirius is a dog nicknamed Padfoot, Peter is a rat nicknamed Wormtail, and your nickname, Remus, is Moony."

The time travelers nodded although they still looked really pale, and Harry took it as an agreement. He directed his next comment towards his parents, "I'm really sorry to say this, but you two died when I was young. You were killed by Voldemort. Also you, Sirius, were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, and Remus, you were killed a couple days ago in the Final Battle in which I killed Voldemort."

Everyone who didn't already know this story had their jaw hanging impossibly low. "Whoa." was all that was said.

"Now I know this is a lot to take in but-OUCH!" Something had hit Harry in the head. He picked it up, and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. It looked like an insert out of a book. He read the title page; it read **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Below that, the subtitle said **Chapters 33 – 36**. (AN: those are my favorite chapters).

"What is that?" questioned Hermione.

"I don't know," replied Harry, "but I think we should read it to find out."

"Well then, let's start!" said Lily from the corner. Everyone turned to her in surprise because this was the first thing she had said since she arrived.

"I'll read the 1st chapter." said Hermione, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, here goes, **The Princes Tale….**"

* * *

><p>AN: Should I continue? This is my first one so I'd like some feedback...please. No flames though please. Constructive criticium appreciated.<p> 


End file.
